DC's Gwenpool
by York Lane
Summary: We all know Gwenpool in the Marvel, but what if we put her in DC Universe... let's see.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning the ramblings about the DC and Marvel universe are largely my opinion, like or dislike it and if you want to rant at me in the reviews and tell me why I wrong.**

Chapter 1 into the rebirth

Gwendolyn Poole laid down on her bed with the comic she just bought "DC Universe Rebirth" she was rather exited for it, she had at one point been a hardcore Marvel fan, but they had lost her trust with all there nonsense with 'All new Marvel', 'Marvel Now', 'All-new All different Marvel', 'Marvel Now 2.0' whatever they wanted to call it, it was all the same, it all suffered similar problems.

first problem too much focus on the MCU, next problem event fatigue, third problem the constant soft reboots and the final problem, just all the chaos, Marvel was just in a state of chaos right now.

It had been a hard decision to give up Marvel, but when Gwen walked into her local comic book store and asked for something different, the owner introduced her to Marvels older brother, DC.

And Gwen had fallen in love with DC comics, she wanted to get to know more about the DC universe and so bought some older stuff to read, unfortunately that lead her to... 'Identity Crisis', Gwen knew some people liked it, but she hated it, unfortunately she had also read 'Countdown', but she had read some really good comics, like '52', which was wonderful, she had also read 'Watchmen' and 'Before Watchmen' which she did thought were pretty brilliant, but she was pretty sure they had killed some of her sanity, when she was done reading them she had said: "No wonder Alan Moore is insane"

But when she had read all the things pre New 52, which she had started with, she felt a bit cheated, the new stuff had little to nothing on the old stuff, but to Gwen, the New 52 wasn't really bad at all, she quite liked the New 52, sure it wasn't perfect and she could see people's criticism towards the New 52, but all in all she liked it.

And now she was ready to read 'DC Universe Rebirth' she was so exited! But before she opened the book she couldn't help but notice something odd in the corner of her room, it looked like a little red spark of some kind.

"Dad, there's some kind of, thing, in my room... Dad?" Gwen called, there was no answer though, so against her better judgement Gwen took a step towards it, then another step and another step, closer and closer until she was standing in front of it.

Oddly enough Gwen felt calm around this spark and felt the urge to touch it, she fought the urge for a little until she gave in and touched the spark, what happened next was an odd sensation as Gwen was pulled into some kind of vortex, it was a very brightly lit one she had to admit as the space she was pulled through was a bright orange, but she wasn't alone in the vortex with her was someone dressed like the original Wally West, Kid Flash.

Suddenly she appeared along with the Wally West imposter in somewhere that looked like the Batcave and he was talking with someone dressed up looking like Batman, he suddenly disappeared from the batcave place, but the lightning bolt they came in still thundered and a smaller lightning bolt came off the larger bolt and struck one of the walls, they then appeared in multiple places, that didn't in fact look like the DC Universe, the Wally West cosplayer talked with several people cosplaying as DC characters, but they did actually look like the characters and as she looked at the Wally West cosplayer he did in fact look like Wally West, after they met up with someone who looked like Linda Park, everything went black for Gwen and she passed out.

When Gwen woke up she found she was laid down on a hard surface, she looked around to see she was in a dark cave of some kind, she looked around and got a little bit scared, was she kidnaped or something, she was in a large cave with a white floor set up and in it was... A large dinosaur prop and... Wait was that the Batmobile?! No way! Was she where she thought she was!

"Ah you're up" said a gruff voice, it was who she thought it was, it was Batman! "So who are you"

Gwen was star struck the only thing that made sense to her in this moment was somehow she had been transported to the DC universe!

"Uhh" she stammered words had failed for the moment until she regained her footing and said "I am Gwendolyn Poole and- errr- and-" words had failed again, but luckily Batman wasn't paying 100% attention to her.

"Wait hold on" said Batman, walking past Gwen towards the wall where the lightning struck.

"W-what's wrongs?" asked Gwen.

"I think I just saw something" said Batman.

He then took out a pick from his belt and started to pry something from the stones, when Batman finally pulled it out Gwen's eyes widened as she looked at what Batman was holding, it was something she was never expecting to see in the main DC universe, it was a yellow smiley face button with blood on it, the blood was in the shape of a clock hand, it was the Comedians Button.

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed, I kind of wanted to write this, I wanted to write an interpretation on if Gwenpool was in DC instead of Marvel, so I did, the way I saw it I had two options:**

 **1, make her an expert in the DC universe**

 **2, keep her an expert of the Marvel universe and have her be clueless about DC**

 **So I went with number 1, I hope I made the right decision, also before I rap this up I want to apologise for all of this rambling about Marvel and DC and the reasons why Gwen stopped reading Marvel, I figured I might as well give a reason for Gwen to stop reading Marvel and I wanted this chapter to be more than a few hundred words.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Batman looked at the Button for a while, he then looked at Gwen and said ''come with me'' Gwen gulped by did as he said, she had kind of fear now, she loved Batman as a superhero in fact he was her second favourite DC superhero, her favourite was Wonder Woman and her third favourite the Flash, but her fear of him wasn't his appearance she thought it was rather cool, no it was him thinking she was insane, she had to be very careful about what she said to him and keep calm as nerve racking and exiting as it may be she had to keep a cool clear head.

Batman started to analyse the Button, with the Batcomputer, the Button levitated in the air as the Batcomputer was doing a scan on it ''So, while I'm analysing this trying to answer all my questions on it, I guess I should try and find a way to answer questions about you, who are you? And where did you come from?'' he asked, causing Gwen to gulp down and hard.

'Ok Gwen keep calm, you can't say that this is a comic book or ongoing series or whatever, he'll think your insane and toss you in Arkham' Gwen thought to herself, she shivered at the thought of going to Arkham, she had played the Batman Arkham games and she had seen how Arkham Asylum looked, in the comics it was usually depicted as a dark dingy, almost medieval environment and she knew what kind of psychos were locked up there, Joker, Riddler, Two Face, Zsasz and many more, she'd rather not go to Arkham unless she really had to, 'ok I think, I have a lie that might just work' she took in a breath and quickly said:

''I am Gwendolyn Poole, I am from another Earth, I'm a meta human from that earth who's superpower is identification, I can look at someone and identify them, knowing everything about them past and all''

Batman steered at her giving her a look and in her mind she was just thinking to herself: 'Please work! Please work! Please work!'

Batman looked like he was about to speak, but he was stopped when, they heard a noise, they both looked to see the Flash, zipping in ''Batman and... oh who's this?'' asked Flash.

''Gwen'' Gwen quickly answered.

Flash looked at Batman ''listen I need to talk to you Bats, but I'm not sure if she should hear it'' Flash said.

''Well, considering that a lightning bolt struck through my cave bringing along some lightning man and then when it finally disappeared she appeared unconscious on my floor, yes I do think she should hear it'' stated Batman.

''Wait, she came in on a bolt of lightning?'' asked Flash.

''Yes, why?'' asked Batman.

Flash then explained how he had met up with his nephew Wally West, the original Wally West, how Wally had come through with a bolt of lightning, how Wally had told him about someone watching them, someone who had removed 10 years from there lives and had left them weaker and without the experience they once had.

''Interesting'' said Batman at that moment he pointed to the Comedian's button ''this came with her, but unlike her who just appeared passed out on the floor, a bolt of lightning struck the wall and left this''

''So, what now?'' asked Gwen abruptly ''call in the Justice League and inform them?''

Batman and Flash looked at one another, before looking back at Gwen ''yeah, no I don't think so'' said Flash.

''No? Why not?'' asked Gwen.

''Gwen, we don't know what this thing is, other than its a button or where it came from, so we shouldn't inform them until we know fully what it is'' stated Batman ''I've scanned the blood on the button, it has some kind of radiation on it, but the Batcomputer can't determine what kind, it's not in the database''

'Ok, he's got a point and obviously I can't tell him I know what it is, well I don't think I should, he'd probably- what am I talking about, he'd defiantly start asking questions, find me out I'd try and explain I'm in a comic-ongoing series-whatever, he'd think I'm crazy and send me to Arkham' thought Gwen.

''Ok so what should we do with Gwen?'' asked Flash.

''It wouldn't be fair to just keep her hear or keep her in our places, that would be considered kidnapping'' said Batman.

''Your right'' said Flash ''I guess we could try introducing her to the Justice League and figure out what to do with her... maybe'' Gwen beamed at the idea of meeting the Justice League.

''She states she's a metahuman'' said Batman.

''What's her a ability?'' asked Flash.

''I haven't tested it yet, but she says; she has the ability to identify someone by looking at them and know all about them, this includes there past'' said Batman.

''Let's test it now then'' said Flash as both of them looked at her.

'Ok Gwen, all your time reading DC was preparing you for this point!' Gwen thought strongly.

''Who am I, what's my civilian identity?'' asked Flash.

''Your Barry Allen, you got your powers from being struck by a lightning bolt and falling into a bunch of chemicals, I know about your past, but I know its painful for you so I won't say anything'' said Gwen.

''Ok, good'' said Flash ''that's all correct, what about Batman, just tell me his name''

''His name is Bruce Wayne'' stated Gwen.

Batman paused for a bit before saying ''alright, she wasn't lying I guess, now what do we do with her, she could be useful, but I don't want to just use her like some kind of object''

''Hows this what do you want to do Gwen?'' asked Flash.

Gwen paused for a bit thinking this over, after pulling a bit of her courage up and decided what to do in this, she had to have some purpose hear in the DC universe and she came up with it ''I want to be Superhero''

Batman and Flash looked at her, they then looked at one another again before looking back at her and Batman said ''do you have any kind of training?''

''No'' said Gwen looking down, she knew she wouldn't be accepted now.

Batman steered for a while before sighing ''we start training tomorrow, you can stay with me or Flash until we find a place for you to stay''

''Sounds good to me'' cheered Gwen ''can I work on my costume tomorrow or-''

-LINE BREAK-

Later Alfred had lead Gwen up to a spare room in Wayne Manor, she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes calming down, she was panicking so much in that moment, she needed to stay calm, she had to think up ways to outsmart some of the smartest people in DC, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller, into thinking she was a metahuman, but then something came to her.

''Wait, I wonder, do I have superpowers?'' said Gwen to herself curiously, she then jumped up expecting to take off... but nothing happened ''ok I cannot fly, hmm, maybe I'm super strong!'' Gwen ran to a bed and started to try and lift it, only to fail miserably ''ok no super strength got it and I doubt I have heat, x-ray or any kind of vision, alright let me think, oh I did come in through the Speed Force, maybe I have the Speed Force!'' Gwen went outside and started to run laps around the Wayne Garden, she did ten until she got exhausted and collapsed on her back.

''Yep, I'm still normal and have no superpowers'' Gwen groaned getting up and starting to think.

'Ok I got this now, this is probably some story line or something that had been written up, it's probably going to be explored in the Rebirth line or something and somehow I've been dragged into them, ok its fine, it seems to be some kind of tie in with Watchmen, otherwise why would the Comedians Button be in the cave, I don't know, point is I can probably make it through hear as a Superheroine or something... I want to be a Superheroine though... anyways it should be pretty easy as I have a good know how of the DC universe so I should be able to navigate around pretty easily'

 **There's chapter 2, I'm going to be honest I have no idea where to take this story now, I'm thinking of having Gwen follow along in the Batman, Detective Comic, Justice League, Justice League of America or Flash title and then I don't know what then, but yeah if anyone has any idea where to put Gwen I'm all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days had Gwen following Bruce around, he decided to keep her close to him, he claimed she was his new ward, he was going to introduce her to Lucius Fox, he told her that he was going to have her work with Lucius to work on her own costume, Bruce was doing one handed pull ups on the helipad, he was handing off a several story building doing one handed pull ups, Gwen couldn't help but feel some admiration for his bravery and she started to do push ups too, since she wasn't at that level, but she did want to work out too, to try and do something while her current mentor did his exercise.

Lucius Fox soon walked out and started to talk with Bruce, he did notice Gwen but decided he'd ask about her later, for now he was just going to talk to Bruce and ask him what he wanted to talk about ''Mr. Wayne when it's 137 degrees in Gotham without a hint of breeze, tradition usually holds that one schedules meetings inside'' he said.

''Yeah, well you know me Lucius, I've never been one for tradition'' said Bruce, doing another pull up.

Lucius sighed ''No, Mr. Wayne, I can't say you have been, which is why you've hired me''

''Yeah, it really is isn't it'' said Gwen 'wow, he really does look just like Morgan Freeman... to bad the DCEU probably can't use Morgan Freeman again, such a shame... oh well at least the Nolan Batman Movies were really good... though there was going to be a Batman Beyond movie before them until the director gave up... wait where did that thought come from?'

''Mr. Wayne if you don't mind me asking, who is this young lady and why is she doing push ups?'' asked Lucius.

''I was wondering the same thing, why are you doing push ups Gwen?'' asked Bruce.

''Well your doing pull ups, so I decided to do push ups'' stated Gwen.

Bruce smiled ''Lucius this is Gwen'' said Bruce.

''Ah, new sidekick?'' asked Lucius.

''No'' Bruce replied ''I am training her, but she is going to be in no ways my sidekick alright, anyways I wanted you to meet Gwen because she need a suit''

''Ah, I see'' said Lucius ''nice to meet you Gwen, I'm-''

''Lucius Fox, I know, I'm Gwendolyn Poole'' said Gwen excitedly, before calming down 'Ok calm down Gwen, calm down, you need to play this right if I give off any implications it could be Arkham for me'

''Oh, right I forgot to mention, Gwen a metahuman'' stated Bruce ''she apparently has the power to identify someone and tell you everything you need to know about him or her''

''Yeah totally'' said Gwen, before releasing a sigh of relief as she thought to herself 'at least the lie is holding up'

''Well then nice to meet you Ms. Poole, how about we go inside and we can start to get to work on your suit'' smiled Lucian.

''Yeah, that sounds Great!'' cheered Gwen.

-LINE BREAK-

On the first Wednesday of Fall, Gwen was just sitting in the batcave waiting for Bruce, he said he had someone important to introduce Gwen too and that he needed to show her something, she was guessing it had something to do with the current plot in the Batman title or the Batman Rebirth title, only problem was, she hadn't read the Batman Rebirth title, it was on her subscription list, but she hadn't read it yet, so she was hoping she could deal with it.

Soon enough Bruce came in his Batman suit, he just didn't have the cowl and someone was following him, Gwen recognised him immediately: 'oh, that's Duke Thomas, he's a Robin or was a Robin in the Robin War, I wonder why he's hear, well I guess I am going to find out, just be calm Gwen and just try and observe' Gwen thought to herself.

''Duke, this is Gwen, I'm teaching her to do what I do'' said Bruce.

''I see, nice to meet you Gwen, I'm Duke'' said Duke holding his hand out.

''You too'' said Gwen shaking Dukes hand.

Bruce smiled at the exchange and said ''I brought you both hear to introduce you and to show you this'' Bruce then turn on a monitor and it showed Calendar Man, but he looked older and it looked like he was crumpling up.

''That's insane!'' cried Duke ''he looks older!''

''Why does he look Older?'' asked Gwen 'I don't think this ever happened in the comics before'

''A true Calendar Man, he dies in Winter, molt's his skin and is reborn a young man in his prime'' stated Bruce ''it means he is speeding up the seasons by some hidden mechanism, tomorrow the temperature will drop and then rise''

''You mean like Winter then Spring and he comes back?'' asked Gwen.

''Precisely, he's also hidden a number of spores, he's going to release them when it heats up'' stated Bruce putting his Batman Cowl ''we need to go and stop it''

''Bruce, wait I need to ask you something'' said Duke.

''Go ahead, but follow me'' said Bruce, Bruce lead Duke and Gwen through the Cave, Duke and Bruce talked while they were walking through the cave, Gwen was trailing behind them, listening in on there conversation at times, but then she was fully interested when she heard Bruce say: ''I'm not training you to be a Robin, I'm trying... something new''

''But, if I'm not hear to be a Robin, then why am I hear?'' asked Duke.

''Like I said, I'm trying something new'' stated Bruce, he then pressed a button on the wall and the wall slid open revealing a superhero suit, it was a yellow and black bodysuit, with a yellow biker helmet, with black legs and a yellow chest that had the bat centre in the middle, it looked really, really cool.

'He wants Duke to be a superhero, it's kinda cool that he's giving Duke his own identity and that suit does look pretty cool' thought Gwen as she looked at the suit, she was tuned out just looking at the suit and then got an idea and snuck off as the two were having a conversation, she had an idea, once Bruce was done explaining the position he had for Duke and Duke accepted, they noticed she was gone.

''Where did Gwen go?'' asked Duke.

''She probably went to get her own costume'' stated Bruce.

''She has a costume?'' asked Duke.

''Yes, I had Lucius help Gwen with a costume'' stated Bruce.

''Yeah, hear I have it on now, I'll show you guys'' said Gwen walking out and revealing herself.

She was wearing a Black and Pink body suit, it was made out of both spandex and kevlar, she had pink lenses over her eye colour which hid her eye colour, she had a pair of black and pink boots that looked kind of like Wonder Woman's but with more padding, she wore a utility belt that seemed to hold all her gadgets together, she had padding on her forearms as well with gloves and most notably her thighs were exposed.

 **(Ok I'm just going to say this to make sure it is clear, I'm not sure if I descried it correctly, basically it's the costume she her series, with black instead of white, a kind of Wonder Woman like boots that are in her comic style, basically some of her original costume mixed with some of her evil self costume)**

''So what do you think?'' asked Gwen.

Bruce and Duke both looked at Gwen with a odd baffled look, they looked at one another then looked at her ''why does it show up your thighs?'' asked Duke.

''Well... Wonder Woman is my favourite Superhero, so I made this to copy off her a bit'' said Gwen.

''Oh you mean with the sort of... well she wears a skirt now'' said Duke.

''What- aww, all this work for nothing'' groaned Gwen, before brightening up ''but it still looks pretty cool right?''

Bruce and Duke looked at one another, before looking back to her and Bruce saying ''Lose the pink''

-LINE BREAK-

On the first Spring of Friday Bruce was training Gwen and Duke, Bruce and Duke were both kicking a tree and Gwen was doing pushups, again, it was to build up a little bit of muscles, but she was really hoping that Bruce would start training her too, but for now she was just focusing on pushups, she kept working on her push ups as Bruce and Duke were kicking the tree and talking about the Calendar Man, Gwen just smiled, she was hoping that she'd be just as good as they were at fighting, it might be long road but she was willing to go down it and see where it took her, she was ready as Gwenpool.

 **So there, I now do have a good clear idea where to go with Gwen, but if anyone has any other ideas go ahead tell me, I am all ears for them, now Gwen is defiantly going to meet up with, the Teen Titans, the Justice league (maybe the Justice Leagues of America and China), the Suicide Squad and the Titans, but hey if anyone has any other ideas lay them on me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you have a Merry Christmas (if this does not apply hello the future, I released this chapter on December)**


End file.
